


Ночи вроде этой

by NadiaYar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Legacy Era - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Critical view of canonical "good guys", F/M, Gen, Guilt, Ideology, Politics, Sexual Tension, Yuuzhan Vong War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaYar/pseuds/NadiaYar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лея пытается пофантазировать перед сном, но больная совесть мешает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночи вроде этой

**Author's Note:**

> Общая сюжетная линия Расширенной Вселенной Звёздных Войн такова:
> 
> \- после смерти Палпатина гранд-адмирал Траун единственный знал о грядущем вторжении юужань-вонгов и пытался к нему подготовиться;  
> \- только у Трауна был шанс на чистую и сравнительно быструю военную победу над вонгами, которая предотвратила бы огромные потери среди некомбатантов;  
> \- Траун был предан и подло убит в результате влияния Леи на народ ногри;  
> \- сама Лея не сделала ровно ничего для подготовки к предстоящей войне;  
> \- юужань-вонги пришли и убили около 365 триллионов жителей Далёкой-далёкой галактики. 
> 
> Возникает вопрос, как граждане Галактического Альянса среагировали на эту печальную цепь событий, когда её осознали. Мне отчего-то кажется, что они были не очень довольны тем, как история повернулась, и ролью Леи. 
> 
> Этот рассказ существует также в английской версии: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7049458

__

***

«Лучше бы Траун тебя изнасиловал и убил, сука.»

После юужань-вонгской войны такие слова то и дело шипели Лее в спину. Галактика получила возможность передохнуть, очнуться от четырёх лет невиданных ужасов — и осознать, что её обрёк на них один-единственный удар ножа. Потерь могло быть гораздо меньше...

Если бы только гранд-адмирал Траун остался жив. 

Если бы только он победил в 9 ПБЯ. 

Лёжа в постели со спящим мужем после очередного вечера очередной недели без секса, Лея размышляла над образами, вызванными этой полной ненависти фразой, над её пошлой, уродливой фамильярностью. «Он вполне мог бы это сделать, - холодно ответила она, когда что-то в этом роде впервые бросили ей в лицо, - сил и беспощадности ему хватило бы.» Она использовала злобную жестокость личностной нападки, словно щит, развернула её против автора, а сама приняла позу жертвы, хотя на деле убийцей была она. Это сработало тогда, и ненавистника она заткнула. Но слухи продолжали доносить до её ушей такие же и похожие фразы, слетающие тут и там с самых, казалось бы, неожиданных уст. Этот поток озлобленности с годами не иссякал. Даже после того, как её старший сын предал джедайскую веру, стал ситхом и был уничтожен руками своей семьи. Её любимый Джейсен, героический и умный мальчик, убитый сестрой-близнецом без колебаний и сожалений. Тихая ненависть, которую многие подданные испытывали к Лее Органе-Соло, кажется, даже усилилась вслед за этим. 

Граждане, напомнила она себе, ворочаясь беспокойно в постели, глядя на голое плечо лежащего спиной к ней Хана. Они не подданные; это не Империя. Им удалось создать республику — Мон Мотме, Акбару и Лее, с кровью на её руках. Новую Республику, сильнее, лучше мёртвой, старой. Их юная система не пережила войны, юужань-вонги прикончили её так же безвозвратно, как сама Лея — Трауна, но семена уже были посеяны и взошли — новый Галактический Альянс в корне строился на республиканских принципах. 

Всё это стоило убийства. 

Траун снился ей сразу после войны — его тяжёлые руки на горле, горящий, полный ненависти взгляд. Не изнасилование, о котором мечтал тот обезумевший ненавистник, но удушение, убийство. Сон не повторился, однако засел в глубине сознания и беспокоил Лею в ночи вроде этой. Стоило бы оно того — умереть, да ещё так позорно и неприятно, чтобы предотвратить ужасную смерть необозримой массы живых созданий? Триллионы разумных существ и невообразимое количество животных, которые погибали в муках. Тысячи потерянных миров, таких же живых и сочных, как её собственный Альдераан. Одна-единственная жизнь — её — в обмен на все их жизни. Выгодная сделка? 

Она закрыла глаза и представила, что её душит муж, Хан, занимая место Трауна в её болезненной фантазии. Но ничего из этого не получилось — Хан всегда был на её стороне. Не она на его, конечно — Лея всегда оставалась на первом месте. Её идеи, планы, интересы. 

Её идеи, планы и интересы требовали смерти чисского полководца, каким бы незаменимым гением он ни был. И, если надо, в жертву им точно так же был бы принесен Хан Соло. Она могла послать мужа на гибель одним своим словом, она это знала. Так всё ещё могло случиться. Однако сама она не умерла бы за Хана — у неё были ценности выше него. 

Может быть, из-за этого она и вообразила себе, что Хан душит её, ненавидя. Она испытывала вину. Новое, до сих пор незнакомое чувство. 

Лея прогнала этот мрачный образ мужа, неожиданную ненужную связь между ним и фантазией своей смерти. Ей нужно было что-то, чтобы подвести приятную черту в конце очередного дня, заполнить хоть на ночь странную и грызущую пустоту её разума и души. Супружеский секс помог бы, нежная, привычная любовь, но Хан обзавёлся манерой мягко отказывать ей всё дольше и дольше после того, как они приговорили сына к смерти за отступничество. 

Лея вытянулась на спине, положила руки на груди и представила себя в 10 ПБЯ, почти тридцать лет назад, молодой и красивой. Стройное гибкое тело, гладкая кожа, ещё не отмеченная печатью борьбы, наркотиков и утрат. Кинжал Рукха всего лишь ранил Трауна, не убил. История пошла иным путём. Лея стала добычей проигранной ею войны, пленницей на имперском флагмане «Химера». Бесконечные мучительные допросы, а в промежутках между ними Траун использовал её как женщину для утех. Снова и снова после допросов и пыток её купали, потом одевали в красивые платья и отводили — иногда несли — в апартамент адмирала. Он разрывал на ней платье до самого низа, бросал её на кровать и любовался её голым телом, прежде чем изнасиловать с грубой страстью захватчика к пленной рабыне. Свирепо смотрел на неё сверху вниз, и алые глаза пылали едва сдерживаемым гневом. К тому времени он уже знал бы, что движущей силой предательства ногри была она, Лея... 

...если бы только он это предательство пережил. 

Она всегда подозревала, что Траун предпочитал мужчин. Сделал бы он для неё исключение, интересно? 

Эта фантазия не работала тоже. Лея не могла заставить её продолжаться так, как хотела — в живом пламени глаз адмирала виделось осуждение, приговор. Смерть, а не секс. Он знал, что она такое, всё, что она натворила, знал о всех тех бесчисленных жизнях, принесенных ею в жертву идее Республики, словно варварскому кровавому богу. Сколько их было? 

Лея перевернулась на бок и свернулась, думая снова, без всяких эмоций, о жертвах войны. О трехстах шестидесяти пяти триллионах. 

Слишком много. 

Холодный гнев шевельнулся внутри неё и встал во весь рост протестом. Да, много. Очень. Ну и что? 

Она же никогда не обещала им — или ещё кому-либо — предотвратить их смерть на войне. По крайней мере, на войне таких масштабов. Она обещала восстановить Республику — даже не демократию, это две разные вещи — и обещание своё исполнила блестяще. Защита невинных жизней была целью Трауна, этого ущербного гения, жалкого мученика гуманизма. Принцесса Лея Органа исторически отвечала за нечто гораздо большее: величественную, священную управленческую систему, нет, систему бытия и мысли, воплощением и символом которой она стала рука об руку с Мон Мотмой и позже в роли её наследницы. Она должна была пожертвовать собой и властью, чтобы выжили сотни триллионов? Иррациональная мысль. Кто они были, в конце концов, все эти сотни триллионов, и что такое их жизни в сравнении с её миссией? Многие были наверняка просто варвары, сроду не слышали о Республике, Старой или же Новой, не знали цивилизации. Может быть, у них были авторитарные идеалы вроде имперских. Оставить её священную историческую борьбу, а может, и умереть, чтобы жили они? Смехотворно. Такие жизни, в принципе, не стоят даже воздуха, которым дышат, не то что жертвы Идеи. А что касается республиканцев, также погибших от рук юужань-вонгов... что ж, Лея по ним скорбела. И продолжала свой труд. Они бы прекрасно поняли это. Жизни всё-таки мимолётны, в отличие от великих идей. 

Траун смотрел на неё из потайной ниши духа, молча и мрачно, с выражением крайнего отвращения и презрения на лице. Будто бы видел что-то гнилое и злобное, вроде ходячего мертвеца-кровососа, а не красивую молодую женщину, которой она представляла себя у него в плену. 

Нет, поняла Лея. Исключения бы он не сделал.


End file.
